Every Breath You Take
After escaping one monster you and Janine find yourselves tailed by another... Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Amelia Spens * Moonchild * Raoul Plot Turn And Look Down in the tunnels, you and Janine continue running in the direction of Raoul. But the thing - which Sam thinks might be the Glass Protocol ANNIE did on you - is still following, so you'll have to get a move on. Pick Up The Pace Sam gets another glimpse of the thing following you, but Janine wants a better description, so you try to lead it past some cameras. Can't Slow Down While leading the Glass Protocol through the tunnels, Sam notes that the lights go out while it passes his cams. Janine reminds you that you need to find the cure, and fast! A Fearsome Fiend Janine suspects the Glass Protocol is interfering with Sam's cameras, and other electronic equipment, so decides to make a stand. Unfortunately even the flare she uses for light goes out, so the pair of you, urged by Moonchild, run! In The Old Town Out of immediate danger you and Janine stop for a moment to get your bearings. While Sam tries to find you a route out, the Glass Protocol finds you, and begins raining zombie body parts down on you. Far Side Of The Square You and Janine hurry down a tunnel leading to a ladder up to a manhole cover, all the while being followed close behind. You emerge close to Raoul, who's just across the square! The Sun Will Always Rise Finally you catch up to Raoul, but break all but two ampoules of the cure in the scuffle. Janine gives you one, and will give the other to Paula. With Sigrid's plan to invade Abel, and now the Glass Protocol, this will be harder than you first thought. But Janine assures you Sigrid will be defeated, if you work together. S06E22 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript flows JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, are you quite… with me, Runner Five? laughs AMELIA SPENS: I saw it on the camera. Something creeping, crawling. SAM YAO: Oh yeah, I think I do see something. static We’ve lost that cam, guys. Could mean that Sigrid’s after you, or… I mean, sighs we’re all thinking it, right? Valmont took the blocks off ANNIE, enacting the Glass Protocol on you so he could use her DNA search thingy to find Selma. And now some weird thing is after you in the dark! Not a coincidence, or really not a coincidence? JANINE DE LUCA: I concur. Runner Five, we have very little time. If there’s something down here, we’ll simply have to outpace it. And we may use this as an opportunity to learn something about your foe. An unseen beast may be terrifying, but once we have seen and understood it, it will merely be a logistical problem. Mr. Yao, do you have a location on the police chief known as Raoul? SAM YAO: Mm, yep. Got him easy. He’s heading through the Old Town towards the stone bridge. You should be able to see him on surveillance cams in that office you’re in, Amelia. AMELIA SPENS: What on earth makes you think I’m still in that office? Why would I possibly have stayed after Janine left me alone? SAM YAO: But… you needed Janine to arrange evac! You kept nagging us for it. AMELIA SPENS: Valmont left me a Porsche in the main quad. Also, you told me to shut up, which I am not likely to forget, Sam Yao. SAM YAO: sighs I literally do not have time for your hurt feelings right now. Five, Janine, you need to get moving down that tunnel. If the Glass Protocol is after you, it’s behind you. MOONCHILD: Oh yes, I think we all know it’s behind you. But when you turn and look, will it still be there? SAM YAO: Go, now! Run! laughter SAM YAO: I saw it again, just for a second. JANINE DE LUCA: What does it look like? SAM YAO: It… it moves wrong. It… like the limbs bend in the wrong direction. JANINE DE LUCA: That is tactically insignificant. Begin at the beginning. Is it animal, robot? Feathered? Skin? Covered in copies of the daily paper, Mr. Yao? What? SAM YAO: Uh, right. Yeah, sorry. Um, yeah… uh, skin. Leathery skin with a sort of dull shine to it. I think. Or-or maybe it’s wearing a coat. I’m not sure. JANINE DE LUCA: Then you need to get a better look at it. Are there cameras we can lead it past? SAM YAO: Um… yes! Yeah, if you and Five take the next left and then the next right, and it follows you down there, it should pass right by one of my cams. JANINE DE LUCA: Affirmative, Mr. Yao. Runner Five, let’s pick up the pace. moans JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao? Report! SAM YAO: Huh? Oh. Um, sorry. Yeah, uh… yeah, I-I was just watching the other cams to see if the thing goes past it… JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, is there a zombie in these tunnels? We heard the characteristic moan. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Yeah, I mean, yes. Yeah, there is. Yeah, sorry. Sorry. It’s, uh, it’s that zombie serving person from upstairs. She’s still got a uniform on. Don’t know how she found her way down here. Must have got your scent or something. Oh, sorry. That was meant to be reassuring, but laughs it didn’t come out that way. JANINE DE LUCA: No. Are we outpacing her? SAM YAO: Oh, yeah. Yeah. Just… just a sec. That… that moving thing, it’s about to go past a perfect camera configuration, where there’s a bright light, and a good cam, and everything. mutters Oh, come on. What are you? Werebadger? Gray-skinned alien? Jolly Green Giant? Come on… show yourself. SAM YAO gasps JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, what are you seeing? SAM YAO: Well, the lights went out! Just as it should have been running past the cam, the lights went out! That’s… I don’t feel so good about that. MOONCHILD: Bad moon rising, Five… it wants you. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, whatever that thing is, the urgent threat to your safety is the zombie virus in your bloodstream. Whether we manage to see that thing or not, we can’t slow down. Come on! laughter SAM YAO: Did you hear something? JANINE DE LUCA: No, Mr. Yao, I did not. Five and I have come across an object. Can you see it on your cameras? SAM YAO: Um… no. Sorry, no. I can’t get light to bend that way. JANINE DE LUCA: It is a zombie arm. SAM YAO: Probably no time right now to give it a proper burial. JANINE DE LUCA: sighs By the uniform, it is the arm of the zombie server who was behind us. SAM YAO: But… she was behind you, and not in front of you. JANINE DE LUCA: Correct. Moreover, that arm appears to be pointing a direction down the left-hand tunnel. SAM YAO: Well, that’s… creepy and ominous, and I don’t like it. JANINE DE LUCA: Where is the Glass Protocol entity? SAM YAO: sighs Well, three of the cams behind you are just showing static now. JANINE DE LUCA: Obviously, the protocol is equipped with a device which can short out cameras. I’ve used such devices myself. SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s it. Okay. So, uh, the camera right behind you just shorted out. So, uh, it’s right behind you. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. Runner Five, we will take a stand here for a few moments. Whatever this thing is, we will see it, we will learn about it, and we will work out how to deal with this logistical problem. flare and box of matches, strikes match, ignites flare There. I’ve placed a flare in the center of this cavern. No electronic trickery will snuff that out. footsteps It’s coming. laughter MOONCHILD: Like one who, on a lonesome road, doth walk in fear and dread, and having once turned round, walks on, and turns no more his head… JANINE DE LUCA: I and Five will see it. fizzles out SAM YAO: Janine, Five? Janine! Are you still there? JANINE DE LUCA: The lights have gone out, Mr. Yao. Even the flare! match, ignites flare laughter, flare fizzles out, flares continue lighting and extinguishing MOONCHILD: …because he knows a fearsome fiend doth close behind him tread. Five, grab Janine’s hand now. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five? Five, I think we can stop now. SAM YAO: Yep. Yep. There are lights. I can see you. You’re fine. Do you… do you know which tunnel you took? The left, or the right? EVAN DEAUBL: Left turn. Left turn. JANINE DE LUCA: It was dark. Five grabbed my hand. We ran. That was the right decision, Five. I think we don’t have the correct weaponry to fight that thing. Yet. SAM YAO: Mm, yeah, okay. But uh, look. I need to know which fork you’ve gone down in the tunnels. Because in the plans, the left fork leads to - static JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, Mr. Yao, You are correct. We have reached a dead end. No matter. We’ll simply have to go back and retrace our steps. SAM YAO: Well, look, you’re very close to where you need to be. That guy, Raoul, is just strolling through the Old Town. Um, if you give me a sec, I think there’s a passageway on your right that should lead - parts splatter, high-pitched laughter JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, we have to move now! SAM YAO: Yeah, I don’t quite have it - parts splatter, high-pitched laughter JANINE DE LUCA: Something is above us, Mr. Yao! Either in the ceiling of this stone passage or in a passage above. I can hear it laughing. MOONCHILD: Of course it’s laughing. It’s enjoying this. JANINE DE LUCA: There must be an aperture, though I can’t see it. Zombie’s body parts are raining down on us. Do you have a direction for us, Mr. Yao? SAM YAO: Uh… JANINE DE LUCA: Do you have one? Now! SAM YAO: Yes! Yes. Go back the way you came from. There’s a tiny passage on your left. Squeeze through, and you should be directly underneath a manhole cover in the Old Town. laughter JANINE DE LUCA: Five, let’s go. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, we’ve reached another dead end. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, that’s good. Just, uh, there should be an iron ladder straight ahead of you. Climb it quickly. Another cam’s just gone out. on iron rungs, creepy deep breathing There’s a manhole cover above you. Unscrew the bolt. bolt scrapes MOONCHILD: A fearsome fiend… funny how fiend sounds so much like friend, isn’t it, Five? It’s so hard to tell the difference. Don’t look around, Five. It’s behind you. JANINE DE LUCA: There. The manhole cover’s open. SAM YAO: Okay, you should be able to see Raoul. He’s on the far side of the square. JANINE DE LUCA: We have to catch him before he escapes, Five. Come on, quickly. He has the cure for your zombie virus. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, get him. Dodge left. Five tackles RAOUL, glass shatters Stop struggling! RAOUL: Pit Viper… your voice. Is that you? What are you doing? Pit Viper, Runner Five, we can do business. We can make a deal! JANINE DE LUCA: You sold Abel Township out to the Minister. Now you’re stealing ampules of the cure from her. No deal with you is worth the breath to speak it. Five, search his pockets. rustles RAOUL: Come on, now! A man’s pockets are his own private kingdom! clinks Ah! See what you’ve done? Most of these ampules broke when I fell. Idiots! They’re the most valuable thing on the planet! JANINE DE LUCA: Only two are unbroken. Five, you take one now. Good. You’re safe. Raoul, be grateful I’ll let you leave safely, this time. RAOUL: Oh, yeah. Thanks very much. footsteps SAM YAO: And the other ampule? JANINE DE LUCA: I had thought if we managed to secure several, we might give some to Miss McShell for her research, and another to Dr. Cohen to cure her. She’s lived so long in the shadow of infection. SAM YAO: And now? JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell has failed us. The Minister was months, if not years, ahead of her in research. I will give this ampule to Dr. Cohen. She can monitor its progress in her own bloodstream, and perhaps learn vital information that way. These next five months are going to be hard for all of us. Runner Five, the Minister used your Moonchild vulnerability to control you, to prevent you from running, and to trap you. I cannot think this will be the last time she tries this tactic. We must find a solution for your problem. The Minister has more allies than us and more resources. She has trapped those babies in a serum factory in the center of a zombie zone, protected by an army of robots under the control of a powerful AI. We will need to gather many more friends to rescue them, and now… SAM YAO: And now, she has the cure for the whole zombie plague. She’s got the answer. She’s got… the end of everything. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, Mr. Yao. Who will stand with Abel when life and hope of the future are on the other side? on underside of manhole cover SAM YAO: Uh, Janine, is there something knocking on that manhole cover nearest you? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, I believe there is. Runner Five, that’s our cue to leave. Back to Abel Township before anyone knows how we escaped the Minister’s palace. This will be harder than we thought possible, Runner Five. We know that the Minister plans to invade Abel soon. We must learn her plans. We must devise our own strategies against her. We will struggle, and there will be – believe it – there will be many sacrifices. But we will find a way to defeat the Minister. However dark the night, the sun will always rise. We will do it together. Five, run with me. Category:Mission Category:Season Six